Crazy About You
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Maukah kau tau apa yang ada di balik topeng ini? Maukah kau membuka semua kebohongan takdirku ini? Jika kau berhasil, maka kau hanya akan menemukan bayangan dirimu. Karena aku telah gila karenamu. For Indonesian SasuNaru Day. Gore. Sho-ai. Interquel (or Midquel) From Hell, To Hell chapter 4 and chapter 5.


**Naruto and All Characters**** belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Crazy About You belongs to Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : T menjurus M (ataukah saya masukkan dalam rated M aja sekalian?) for Gore.**

**Genre : Romance, Crime, Suspense and other maybe (Sure, I don't care...)**

**Warning : AU, Death Chara, Gore, Super-OOC, Oneshoot, Interquel (or Midquel?) 'From Hell, To Hell' Chapter 4 dan Chapter 5, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos, Pembunuhan diumbar-umbar, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, Dark!Naruto, SasuNaru, Err... Sepertinya ada hint incest―atau mungkin memang incest antara duo Uchiha. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Special For SasuNaru Day~.**

**Summary : Maukah kau tau apa yang ada di balik topeng ini? Maukah kau membuka semua kebohongan takdirku ini? Jika kau berhasil, maka kau hanya akan menemukan bayangan dirimu. Karena aku telah gila karenamu.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Lihat―tolong lihatlah, topengku ini sudah sangat sempurna..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 0.36 p.m**

_Krak!_

Satu tangan sudah lepas.

_Krak! Ctak!_

Kali ini kedua kaki menyusul.

Suara tulang beradu dengan besi terdengar menggema di ruangan sempit itu. Irisan dan potongan yang jatuh dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu mulai membentuk sebuah 'karya seni' yang terindah. "_Huft_... Akhirnya selesai juga... Merepotkanku saja...," gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendesah pelan, seraya mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Dia menatap punggung tangannya yang kini berwarna merah, menyadari betapa bodohnya dia sudah mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan yang kotor itu.

Ah, sekarang wajahnya pasti sangat kotor.

Diletakkannya kapak besar berornamen ukiran unik tersebut di samping tubuhnya, duduk di kursi seraya memperhatikan kembali hasil karyanya. Sempurna―tidak, sangat sempurna. Lihatlah lengan yang terpotong itu, lihatlah usus yang terurai keluar dan kepala yang nyaris putus itu―menampakkan kerongkongan dan tenggorokan yang dihiasi darah yang mulai mengering itu... ah, betapa indahnya karya miliknya yang satu ini. Oh, jangan lupakan warna merah yang mengotori tubuh ramping itu, sungguh membuatnya sangat 'berkesan' bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Seringaian terpatri jelas di wajah pemuda tersebut, tangan kanannya yang sudah dibasuhi substansi merah digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh di hadapannya dengan seksama, dia bergumam tak jelas.

Sakura―seperti namanya, dia karya yang sempurna.

Dibandingkan dengan Hinata dan Karin, mungkin Sakura bisa digunakan untuk memanipulasi kebenaran. Ah, tidak, tidak, dia tidak suka sebuah kebenaran ditutupi, dia hanya suka memanupulasinya saja. Membuat sebuah rute panjang agar segalanya menjadi lebih menarik untuk dinikmati. Dia sangat senang mempermainkan detektif jenius Konohagakure itu, mencoba menantang pemuda Nara dengan tameng partnernya sendiri. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, wajahnya mulai terlihat seperti seorang yang tengah berpikir keras. "Ah... Bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'karya'-ku, Sakura?," tanyanya pada tubuh yang tak lagi berbentuk sempurna itu―sinting.

Tak ada jawaban dan seharusnya memang seperti itu.

Dia terkekeh pelan, seolah-olah tubuh di hadapannya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat menggelikan. "Kau salah, Sakura... Kau salah...," ucapnya kemudian seraya menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah, masih dengan seringaian yang sama. Tatapannya kali ini menjadih lebih ganas, seolah-olah dirinya belum puas menjadikan tubuh di hadapannya itu terpotong-potong. Sebuah jari dengan cincin yang masih melingkarinya menjadi pusat perhatian sang pemuda pirang itu. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi jari itu, memperhatikan cincinnya dari dekat. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan. Walaupun kau bertunangan dengan Sasori, kau tetap menjadi pengganggu hubunganku dengan Sasuke...," gumam pemuda itu masih memperhatikan cincinnya, mematahkan tulang jari itu hingga terdengar lagi suara patahan yang menggema. Dilemparnya cincin yang sudah dilepasnya dari jari malang itu ke udara, memainkannya seraya menyeringai pada tubuh di hadapannya.

"Dia akan melindungiku, Sakura. Dia akan melindungiku...," ucapnya lagi, entah dia lupa Sakura sudah tewas dibunuhnya atau dirinya memang sudah gila hingga terus berbicara pada tubuh tak lengkap itu. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seakan-akan dirinya tengah merasakan hembusan angin menerpanya. "Aku tak peduli dia akan melakukannya demi Itachi atau bukan...," ocehnya kembali, merengganggkan tangannya yang terasa pegal, "... Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan menyelamatkanku dari kegilaanku ini... Ya, dia harus menyelamatkanku...," lanjutnya terus berceloteh, seolah-olah Sakura masih bisa mendengarkan ceritanya. Pemuda pirang itu melangkah pergi, ke arah pintu. Tangannya sudah memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, namun dirinyanya berhenti dan mematung seketika. "Heh? Kau mau tau alasanku?," tanyanya tiba-tiba, masih tak bergeming di tempat.

"Karena Sasuke yang sudah membuatku tergila-gila padanya, maka dia yang bertanggung jawab atas kegilaanku..."

Setelahnya, pintu ditutup.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_... Tak terlihat, bahkan hitamku sama sekali tersamarkan..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 1.21 p.m**

Dia mengenyahkan seluruh plastik yang sudah dipasangnya dengan cukup rapi. Sama sekali tak ada yang tertinggal, bahkan sidik jarinya sendiri tak luput dari pengawasannya. Dia mencoba melihat potongan tubuh yang ada di dalam mobil itu dari jendela, melambaikan tangannya seolah-olah memberikan sebuah salam perpisahan untuknya. Dia kembali berdiri tegak, melihat keadaan sekitar yang sangat sepi. Tak terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar, semua seperti sudah terencanakan sebelumnya. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi kereta menuju Kumogakure akan melintas dan―sesuai rencananya―akan menabrak mobil di mana tubuh Sakura diletakkan. Dia menyeringai lebar, tak sabar melihat bagaimana mobil itu remuk nantinya.

Deru roda besi beradu dengan rel terdengar dari kejauhan, mengalun mengusik pendengaran. Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan mobil itu di tengah rel, bersembunyi di balik sebuah gedung tua yang tak jauh dari sana. Terlihat jelas sebuah kereta melaju dengan cepat dari arah utara, sepertinya tak menyadari sebuah mobil sengaja berhenti di tengah lajurnya.

Detik berikutnya terjadi sangat cepat seiring dengan seringaian yang semakin merekah.

Suara besi beradu dengan besi menggema, memekakkan telinga. Jerit ketakutan terdengar dari para penumpang kereta api tersebut, saling menyahut satu sama lain. Satu terkekeh, menertawai mereka dari balik gedung, iris _sapphire _yang kelam itu berkilat senang melihatnya. Ah... coba saja dia mengabadikan momen indah itu... pasti dia akan dengan senang hati memutarnya berulang-ulang di rumahnya. Mobil perak yang sudah remuk itu terpental dan berguling-guling setelahnya―seolah-olah benda baja tersebut adalah gumpalan kapas yang ditiup angin. Tak kurang dari tiga kali putaran, mobil itu berhenti, terlihat potongan tubuh tercecer di dalamnya, sebuah tangan dengan satu jari yang hilang menyembul keluar di sela-sela remukan kaca.

Sekali lagi, jerit ketakutan terdengar menggema dari kereta tatkala mata memandang potongan tubuh dari mobil yang sudah hancur itu. Menjerit, trauma―meredam sebuah tawa iblis yang menggema di sela-sela jeritan mereka. Semua berhambur keluar dari kereta, berlari menjauh dari sana―ketakutan, tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda pirang yang masih menyunggingkan seringaian berbaur dengan mereka. Dalam kekacauan tersebut, dia sempat menatap pada potongan tangan tersebut, memeberikan senyuman terakhirnya.

"_Adios, _Sakura..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Lari. Larilah, berlari dari kegilaanku ini percuma. Tak kan kulepas dirimu hingga kau berhasil melepaskanku..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 6.10 p.m**

Pemuda bersurai _raven _itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, melewati begitu saja orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Dia berbalik dengan cepat, menuju arah belakang gedung itu. Iris _onyx_-nya dengan cepat menemukan pemuda bersurai pirang yang menunggu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Direngkuhnya pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat, meraup bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba―kasar. Sebuah desahan pelan meluncur di sela-sela ciuman tersebut, melatari suara basahnya kecupan yang semakin lama semakin ganas. Lidah saling memelintir, menari dalam sebuah alunan melodi tak terdengar, meningkatkan libido keduanya. Sebuah desahan panjang menjadi akhir dari ciuman itu, digantikan dengan tarikan napas yang tak beraturan.

Uchiha bungsu itu mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu, menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan menikmati setiap hembusan napas berat dari kekasihnya tersebut. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Naruto?," tanyanya, setengah berbisik. Dibelainya lembut pipi pemuda pirang tersebut seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua? Apa yang merasukimu?," tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang bergetar. Kedua iris _sapphire _itu balas menatapnya dengan polos, seolah-olah dirinya tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya.

"―Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

Tertawa, Naruto tergelak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak dihiraukannya wajah Sasuke yang sangat serius, dia terus tertawa seolah-olah pertanyaan Sasuke adalah hal terbodoh di dunia. Dia tersenyum simpul pada akhirnya, menatap pemuda _stoic _di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan. "Bukankah aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu itu beberapa jam yang lalu, hm?," ucap Naruto, balik bertanya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dalam-dalam, tertawa dalam hati saat dilihatnya kedua alis itu saling bertautan. Hening, semua keheningan ini malah membuat otak Sasuke terasa berat, susah sekali untuk berpikir.

"Kau benar-benar _teme_...," sindir Naruto setelahnya, memecah keheningan itu. Sasuke terlihat cukup tidak mengerti mendengarnya, memasang ekspresi yang cukup lucu untuk ditertawakan. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa―ini saatnya untuk serius. Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah Naruto seiring dengan tangannya yang melingkari leher pemuda Uchiha tersebut, membawanya mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu... Tidak ada yang lain...," bisiknya tepat di telinga pemuda itu, mengirimkan getaran aneh padanya. Didekapnya Sasuke dengan erat, seolah-olah dirinya tak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya itu. "Tidak akan ada yang menghalangi kita berdua... Selamanya, tidak akan pernah ada..."

"Kau gila..."

"Ya, dan aku gila karenamu."

Sasuke mengertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul pemuda pirang tersebut. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya, entah mengapa dirinya selalu merasa tidak berdaya saat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mengerikan, setidaknya kata itu sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana Naruto membuka 'topeng'-nya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja, meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. "Naruto...," panggil Sasuke saat dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu terus melangkah, menarik lengan itu agar dirinya berhenti sejenak. "Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu itu. Alasanmu pun tak pernah bisa kumengerti...," ucap pemuda Uchiha itu dengan nada yang sangat dalam, "... Hentikan kegilaan ini, Naruto... Hentikan semu ―"

"Menghentikannya katamu?"

Jeda―tak ada yang mau berbicara.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang menahan lengannya, berdiri membelakanginya dengan aura yang mengerikan mulai menguar dari dirinya. "Memangnya kau bisa menjamin aku akan selalu bersamamu jika kuhentikan ini semua?," tanya Naruto lagi, terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman, "... Sampai neraka membekupun, kau tak bisa menjaminnya 'kan, Sasuke...," ucapnya lagi, sarkastik. Dia berbalik menghadap pemuda itu, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam―menusuk. "Aku tak mau menghentikannya. Aku akan terus melakukannya hingga ada kepastian kau akan selalu bersamaku...," ucap Naruto lagi, benar-benar serius. Sasuke mendecih pelan mendengarnya, dia benar-benar tak mengenali lagi pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau bisa meyakinkanku akan hal itu...," bungsu Namikaze tersebut melangkah menjauh, kali ini benar-benar pergi, "... Dan itu artinya hanya kau yang bisa menghentikanku, Sasuke..."

Sebuah dengusan panjang terdengar dari pemuda _raven _yang masih mematung di tempat itu, tatapannya kosong semenjak sosok itu berubah menjadi siluet kabur. Ah... betapa menyebalkannya Naruto itu, bertindak bodoh dan tak pernah memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Seenaknya saja dia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salahnya, memangnya siapa yang tak ingin mereka berdua terpisah, huh? Sasuke terkekeh kecil memikirkannya, merasa dirinya juga mulai gila akibat pemuda pirang tersebut. "Jika itu maumu, sayang...," gumamnya pelan, menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"... Akan kulakukan segalanya..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_... Melepaskanku dari kegilaanku..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**End**

**A/N: Yosh! Happy Indonesian SasuNaru Day~! Yeah, ini fic yang mengambil setting yang sama di fic 'From Hell, To Hell', jadi jika anda tak mengerti silakan baca fic itu terlebih dahulu#moduspromo#dibuang. Oke, karena saya tidak tau mau bicara apa lagi dan seperti biasa saya ingin mengucapkan, **_**thanks for reading and mind to RnR, please?**_


End file.
